Over The Rainbow
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Somewhere over the rainbow.. Way up high.. There's a land, that I heard of, once in a lullaby..


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Attention : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Weird**

**Over The Rainbow : Part 1**

"Selamat pagi ibu.." ucap seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur ibunya. Di tangannya, sebuket bunga lili yang ia petik dari kebun di rumahnya, ia dekap erat di dekat dada.

Wanita berusia awal kepala tiga itu membuka kelopak matanya ketika mendengar suara malaikat kecilnya. Putri semata wayangnya yang amat ia cinta. Wanita itu tersenyum, di ambilnya buket bunga yang di peluk oleh gadis kecilnya, dan setelah meletakan bunga itu di atas pot bunga, ia merengkuh putri kecilnya. "Selamat pagi sayang, ayah kemana?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Katanya ayah mau ketemu pak dokter dulu, bu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan pak dokter katakan, tapi, aku yakin ibu pasti sembuh. Makanya, ibu jangan khawatir, ibu pasti boleh segera pulang dan tidak akan di tusuk jarum lagi." Saat mengatakan itu, wajah putrinya terlihat serius, namun, Azumi Hyuuga dapat memastikan bahwa kedua mata gadisnya berkaca-kaca.

Azumi akhirnya mengelus rambut putrinya lembut. "Iya.. Ibu pasti pulang sayang.."

Gadis bernama Hinata itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Hampir saja pipi putihnya yang tirus itu dialiri air mata. Hinata menatap wajah ibunya, kemudian selang yang tertancap di tangan ibunya. Ia bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya sakit apakah ibunya ini? Namun ia akhirnya hanya berkata, "Janji ibu pasti pulang?" tanyanya, sarat dengan sebuah harapan agar ibunya cepat pulang.

"Janji, nak. Janji.." Azumi mengelus rambut Hinata lagi. Walau di dalam hati ia merasa tidak yakin dapat menepati janjinya, namun ia tidak ingin melukai hati putrinya.

"Janji, nanti Ibu akan dongengin Hinata lagi?"

"Iya, sayang.."

"Janji juga, nanti ibu main piano sambil nyanyiin lagu kesukaan Hinata setiap Hinata mau tidur?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kalau Hinata jadi anak yang baik, tentu ibu akan menyanyikan lagu itu setiap hari. Over the rainbow kan?"

Gadis itu tertawa mendengar perkataan ibunya. "Roger! Hinata akan jadi anak yang baik untuk ibu!"

Azumi ikut tertawa melihat sikap anaknya. "Roger?"

Hinata mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya, bu. Sasuke-kun yang mengajarkannya pada Hinata." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Azumi menutup mulutnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah putrinya bersemu merah saat menceritakan orang lain. Uchiha Sasuke. Putra dari pengurus rumah tangganya, Mikoto Uchiha, yang sudah hampir 1 tahun ini meninggal dunia. Wanita cantik itu katanya bunuh diri, namun, Azumi sendiri tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya.

Mikoto Uchiha. Gadis itu bahkan pergi meninggalkan anaknya sebatang kara. Keluarga Hyuuga pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat Sasuke menjadi putra mereka sendiri. Karena selain santun, anak laki-laki itu ternyata pintar sekali. Tak tanggung-tanggung selalu meraih gelar juara di sekolahnya. Bahkan sebenarnya pria itu di sarankan untuk lompat kelas saja.

Ia senang, karena anak lelaki itu sepertinya sayang kepada Hinata. Mungkin suatu hari nanti pria itu dapat bersikap sebagai seorang kakak, dan melindungi Hinata selamanya. Namun, beberapa kali ia sempat menangkap tatapan aneh dari anak itu. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan. Namun, kalau di dekatnya, anak laki-laki itu selalu bersikap sopan dan lembut. Apa mungkin tatapan itu hanya firasatnya saja?

"Bu, Ibu.."

Tepukan lembut di tangannya membangunkan Azumi dari lamunannya. Wanita itu tersenyum, berusaha fokus dengan putri semata wayangnya.

"H-H-Hinata.. H-Hinata suka Sasuke-kun.." ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun, kali ini tatapan itu melembut. Seolah gadis kecilnya itu sedang menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang mampu terlontar dari bibir Azumi.

Gadis kecilnya itu sekarang menerawang. "Jika laki-laki lain mengatakan bahwa mata Hinata seperti ikan yang sudah mati, Sasuke malah berkata bahwa warna mata Hinata indah bu. Seperti air. Lembut, bening, dan berkilau. B-Baru kali ini, bu. Ada yang mengucapkan itu pada Hinata. Aku.. Aku senang sekali.." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Azumi menatap raut wajah putrinya saat melafalkan nama Sasuke, dan mendapati bahwa putrinya selalu menyorotkan tatapan lembut kala mengucapkannya. Tuhan, apakah putrinya benar-benar telah jatuh cinta?

"Sasuke itu seperti seorang pangeran ya, bu. Semua orang menyukainya, terutama yang perempuan. Huuuu.. Mereka selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke." jelas Hinata sambil menatap ujung sepatunya. Merenggut.

Azumi tertawa kecil. "Hinata juga seperti seorang putri kok." Ia mengelus kedua pipi Hinata lembut.

Hinata mendongak, wajahnya seketika memerah. "M-Masa? Benarkah itu, bu?"

Azumi menganggu, kemudian memeluk Hinata erat. Tuhan, siapa saja boleh menyakiti aku. Tapi untuk putriku, semoga kebahagiaanlah yang selalu ia temui. Batinnya.

"You will always be my princess.." bisik Azumi pelan.

Hinata tidak mengerti apa arti dari ucapan ibunya, namun ia memilih untuk tersenyum. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan pelukan hangat ibunya, selamanya.

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa hari itu perasaannya tidak enak sekali. Namun, ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ibu bilang, Hinata harus selalu berpikir positif kan?

Hari ini Hinata memeluk sebuket bunga mawar putih. Bunga kesukaan ibunya yang baru saja mekar kemarin. Hinata tertawa kecil. Ibu pasti senang.

"Ayah, ayah bawa makanan kesukaan ibu kan?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil melirik ayahnya. Takut kalau-kalau ayahnya yang pelupa itu melupakan makanan kesukaan ibu.

Pria gagah itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan putrinya. "Sup ayam. Tentu saja, nona kecil." Pria itu tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk kuat-kuat, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar ibunya. Saat ayahnya hendak membuka pintu, Hinata menarik tangan ayahnya sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"Sttt.. Yah, kita pelan-pelan saja. Biar kita bikin kejutan untuk ibu. Oke?" Usul gadis kecilnya antusias. Hiashi dapat melihat binar-binar yang terpancar dari kedua mata putrinya. Ia pun mengangguk, kemudian mencubit pipi Hinata gemas. Putrinya ini ada-ada saja.

"Aku kasih aba-aba ya ayah.. 1.. 2.. Tiiiga!"

Klek!

"Selamat ulangtahun ibu!" ucap gadis itu sambil berlari berhamburan ke arah ibunya.

Namun, aneh. Kedua kelopak mata ibunya masih terpejam. Padahal, biasanya, apapun yang terjadi ibu selalu membuka matanya jika mendengar suara Hinata. Apa ibu terlalu lelah? Ia akhirnya menggenggam tangan ibunya, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Namun yang ia rasakan adalah rasa dingin yang mulai merambati jemarinya. Saat itu, Hinata merasa seolah jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak.

"Bu? I.. Ibu?" tanyanya sambil mengguncangkan tangan ibunya. Namun, tetap saja kedua mata indah ibunya terpejam. "Buu?" Hinata merasa perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta penjelasan dari ayahnya. Namun, saat ia menengok untuk melihat ayahnya, makananan yang di pegang ayahnya terlepas. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata menangis, namun air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi ayahnya.

Setahu Hinata, ayah itu adalah pria yang kuat dan hebat. Makanya, Hinata tidak pernah melihat ayahnya itu menangis. Namun, jika kali ini ayahnya menangis, apakah..

Hinata menatap wajah ibunya dan setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Tuhan, kenapa mengambil ibu? Hinata, kan, sudah janji menjadi anak yang baik? Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa ibu tidak menepati janji?

Buket bunga yang sedari tadi di genggamnya meluncur jatuh. Bersamaan dengan air mata seorang gadis kecil yang terus-menerus berjatuhan.

"Ibu bohong.."

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

"Hinata-chan, ayo buka mulutnya sedikit.. Aammmm.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat sendok berisi makanan ke arahnya.

Hinata terdiam, kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Tidak mau, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke akhirnya menurunkan sendoknya, kemudian menatap Hinata prihatin. Laki-laki berusia 7 tahun itu akhirnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Membuat hidung gadis kecil itu memerah lagi. Ah, sudah seminggu sejak kematian ibunya, tapi ia terus saja menangis. Sebenarnya, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan?

Sasuke akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hinata, kemudian memeluk gadis itu erat.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Hinata tersenyum. Ia akhirnya menarik napas, kemudian bernyanyi..

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high.. There's a land that I heard of once, in a lullaby.."

Gadis kecil itu mematung saat mendengar nyanyian Sasuke. Lagu ini.. Lagunya ibu..

Hinata akhirnya menyerah. Ia lelah menghadapi kenyataan kejam ini. Ia lelah, ia capek. Ia sungguh merindukan ibu..

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata lembut.

"Jika Hinata menangis, aku yang akan menghapusnya. Jika Hinata tidak bisa tidur, aku yang akan memeluk Hinata sampai kamu tertidur. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Hinata setiap kamu mau tidur, dan aku akan terus menemanimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu. Sampai ada orang yang akan menyakitimu, aku yang akan menghadapinya. Jangan menangis, Hinata-chan.."

Ucapan Sasuke seperti menyentuh perasaannya. Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. "Janji? Janji Sasuke-kun tidak akan meninggalkan aku?"

"Janji.."

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Janji memang tinggalah janji. Sehari sesudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sasuke akhirnya pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Saat ia bertanya mengapa kepada ayahnya, ayahnya menjawab bahwa Sasuke akan jauh lebih berkembang jika bersekolah di luar negeri. Tentu saja Hinata tahu itu. Sasuke memang pintar. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke pergi saat Hinata tertidur di pagi hari? Bahkan hangat genggaman tangan Sasuke yang menemani dirinya tidur malam itu juga belum hilang dari hatinya.

Dulunya ibu. Sekarang Sasuke. Kenapa selalu orang-orang yang dicintainya yang pergi dari hidupnya?

Hinata ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit, dan itu membuat dirinya semakin menderita.

Ia ingin marah kepada ayahnya, namun, ia tahu ayahnya benar. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa belajar di luar negeri adalah cita-cita Sasuke. Jadi dia diam saja.

"Nona, nona makan dulu yuk. Bibi sudah siapkan sup ayam untuk nona." ucap Bibi Asa, bibi yang baru saja di pekerjakan ayahnya setelah kepergian Sasuke.

Mendengar kata sup ayam, Hinata melirik sebentar. Aneh, ia sudah tidak makan 2 hari, tapi bau sup ayam itu sama sekali tidak membuat Hinata tertarik. Akhirnya, dengan tatapan kosong, Hinata menggeleng. Sup ayam mengingatkannya kenangan tentang ibu. Ah, Ibu.. Hinata kangen..

Bibi Asa akhirnya terdiam, kemudian mengelus rambut Hinata. "2 suap saja nona. Ah, tidak, satu suap saja. Bibi pasti akan gembira." ucapnya sambil menatap Hinata iba.

Hinata bergeming. Ia akhirnya berjalan turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Maaf, bi. Tapi aku tidak lapar.." ucapnya saat berjalan melewati Bibi Asa.

Bibi Asa yang melihat punggung nonanya mulai menjauh, menghela napas berat. Kasihan sekali nonanya itu. Andai ia bisa melakukan sesuatu agar gadis kecil itu tersenyum kembali..

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Mungkin sudah ada 5 pekerja rumah tangga yang keluar masuk di rumahnya. Semuanya angkat tangan, alias menyerah menghadapi putri keluaga Hyuuga itu.

Gadis itu memang tidak bermain kasar dengan mereka, justru gadis itu diam, seperti patung. Makan tidak mau, berganti pakaian juga tidak mau, apapun yang mereka lakukan, tetap saja gadis itu membisu.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela. Hari ini, ia melihat Bibi Asa memegang sebuah koper kecil. Apakah ia juga akan keluar seperti pekerja rumah tangga lainnya? Satu-satunya pekerja rumah tangga yang Hinata suka sebenarnya adalah Bibi Asa. Hinata sedikit merasa kehilangan, namun ia mengenyahkan perasaan itu cepat-cepat.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk. Di liriknya segelas air yang tegeletak di atas meja. Tangannya terjulur, hendak mengambilnya. Namun, gerakan tangan itu terhenti. Gadis itu akhirnya menarik tangannya kembali.

Ibu, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu ibu. Jangan makan, jangan minum Hinata. Sedikit lagi.. Batinnya.

"Uhuk!"

Merasa dirinya kurang enak badan, gadis kecil itu akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya. Di bukanya pintu kamar, sambil mencari-cari seseorang. "Ayah.." gumamnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukan angka 9. Ah, pasti ayah sudah berangkat kerja.

Gadis itu akhirnya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Hampir saja ia terjatuh, namun, gerakan refleksnya menangkap meja dengan jemarinya, menyelamatkannya. Hal itu di sesali Hinata. Kenapa ia tidak jatuh saja tadi?

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan piano putih milik ibunya.

Hinata nyaris mentikkan air matanya. "Ibu.."

Tanpa sadar Hinata mulai berjalan ke arah piano yang dulu sering mengalunkan nada indah dan lembut karena sentuhan jemari ibunya. Sekarang piano itu membisu, membuat Hinata merasa sangat kesepian dan pilu.

Di sentuhnya pinggiran piano itu dengan jari-jari kecilnya. Dulu, ibu pernah mengajarinya bermain piano. Tapi hanya sebentar, karena ia lebih suka jika ibu yang memainkannya.

Jemarinya perlahan menekan tuts piano satu per satu. Ting.. Ting.. Ah, sepertinya ia ingat sedikit-sedikit.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly.. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, why can't I?.."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia memang hanya mengingat bagian terakhirnya saja.

Tiba-tiba setetes air mata bergulir cepat. Birds fly over the rainbow.. Why then, why can't I?.. batinnya pedih.

Ibu.. Sasuke-kun..

Kenapa pergi?.. Kenapa berbohong.. Pada Hinata?

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

Esok harinya Hinata terkaget saat ia mendengar melodi lagu yang sudah amat ia kenal membagunkan dirinya. Over the rainbow. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah karena melodi itu berasal dari suara piano ibunya!

Siapa yang berani memainkannya? Siapa yang berani menyentuh piano ibunya?

Dengan gusar, Hinata menarik selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sambil merutuk di dalam hatinya, gadis itu kini menatap sesosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Jelas laki-laki itu bukan Sasuke-kun. Hinata mencelos dalam hati.

"Hei! Kamu! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memainkan piano milik ibuku?" sentak Hinata sambil berlari menuju laki-laki itu.

Namun laki-laki itu tidak bergeming. Ia terus memainkan piano milik ibu hingga lagu itu hampir selesai.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa marah. Siapa laki-laki ini? Sudah seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah orang, sekarang malah memainkan piano milik ibunya. Sungguh tidak dapat ia maafkan!

"Heii! Kamuu!"

Ting..

Lagu itupun berakhir. Bersamaan dengan itu, laki-kaki tadi pun membalikkan badannya.

Hal pertama yang Hinata pikir saat melihatnya adalah, biru. Iya, mata laki-laki itu biru!

Laki-laki itu tampak tidak suka permainannya barusan di ganggu oleh Hinata.

"Bisakah kau tidak berbicara sekasar itu kepada orang yang baru kau temui? Putri keluarga kaya raya ternyata tidak punya sopan santun ya." ucapnya sinis sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Jleb!

Hinata merasa tatapan itu seolah memanah tubuhnya, membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan mematikan peredaran darahnya. Tajam dan.. Pekat.

Saat Hinata merasa air mata akan turun membasahi wajahnya, ia melihat Bibi Asa memasuki pintu rumah. Seketika wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. "B-Bibi!" Gadis itu akhirnya berlari dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Bibi Asa yang kebingungan.

"N-Nona? Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam milik Hinata. Baru kali ini nona Hinata menunjukkan ekspresinya di hadapannya setelah sekian lama.

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk ke arah laki-laki berambut oranye itu dengan takut-takut. "Bibi, siapa dia? Kenapa dia masuk ke dalam rumah kita? Dan, kenapa ia memainkan piano ibu?" tanya Hinata shock.

Melihat putri majikannya kalap, Bibi Asa akhirnya menatap orang yang di tunjuk nonanya, orang yang akhirnya membuat nonanya dapat berekspresi seperti ini. Ia pikir ia akan menemukan penjahat atau perampok. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah.. "Naruto?" gumamnya.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Bibi Asa akhirnya berjalan menuju piano dimana Naruto, cucu angkatnya, bercokol. Sambil mengarahkan kekuatannya ke plastik berisi sayur yang baru saja di belinya di pasar, Bibi Asa menjitak kepala Naruto dengan menggunakannya.

"Na-Ru-Toooooo! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan kepada nona Hinata, Heeeeee?"

"Aduh!" laki-laki itu mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan menatap sebal ke arah Bibi Asa. "Apa salahku bi? Aku hanya memainkan piano yang tergeletak di depan mata ku kok. Kan, tidak ada yang main? Masa aku tidak boleh memainkannya barang sebentar saja.." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Cucu buodooooooohhh! Piano ini adalah piano milik ibu Hinata yang sudah meninggal. Kenapa kau tega membuat nona Hinata kembali mengigat masa lalunya? Ayo, cepat minta maaf pada nona Hinata!"

Laki-laki berusia 7 tahun itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia kemudian menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Sampai kapan kau akan menangisi orang yang sudah tidak ada? Menyedihkan. Kau sungguh nona muda yang mengecewakan."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang jauh dari perintah Bibinya, Hinata melongo. Apalagi Bibi Asa, matanya hampir saja copot mendengar perkataan cucunya barusan.

Belom sempat Bibi Asa mengomel, laki-laki itu akhirnya berjalan keluar melewati Hinata yang masih shock. Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat melewati Hinata.

"Kau bau sekali. Belum mandi berapa tahun, nona?" sindirnya sinis.

Sekarang ganti bola mata Hinata yang hampir keluar, dan Bibi Asa sudah megap-megap.

"Naruto! Jangan kabur kauuu, cucu kurang ajarrr!" Bibi Asa akhirnya berlari keluar mengejar anak bernama Naruto itu. Di tangannya, sebuah sendok sayur sudah siap digunakannya untuk memukul bokong cucunya itu. Entah dari mana Bibi Asa mendapatkannya.

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

Gadis itu akhirnya menunduk dengan pundak yang mulai naik turun tak beraturan.

Kali ini, segulir air mata turun setelah sekian lama mata itu mengering.

Ibu.. Laki-laki itu.. Benar.

Hinata.. Mengecewakan ibu..

* * * * * o o o * * * * *

To be continue.. Mind to RnR? Maap kalo ceritanya ancur.. ;_;v

Bagi yg nunggu update ceritanya maaf ya kalo lama ToT *kerjaandikantormenyiksaku* makasih juga bagi semua yg udah sabar menunggu huehehe T^T


End file.
